Bird to Cat
by I.Love.Flash
Summary: Catwomen wants a sidekick, so when she sees the new Robin, she takes a liking to him. Overtime instead of just wanting him as a sidekick she acts more like a mother. An overprotective Cat, that when you hurt her kitten YOU PAY! This is not a Selina/Tim romance story AT ALL!


**This is the first chapter in the Cat's new kitten series. I just wanted to say first off, THIS IS NOT A Tim/Selina story. THAT IS SICK! This is actually more of a cute story about how much Selina cares about the new Robin, Tim and how Bruce doesn't. I'm, sorry if you don't like that, but hey don't like don't read. I hate to break it, but we all know how much Bruce isn't the best father. *Please no Flames* But I would love your review! **

Chapter 1

Watcher

"Hey Red, where's Red Robin?" Nightwing asked as they laid side by side on the rooftop watching the warehouse, for any signs of activity. Red Hood turned his head slightly from the gun he was playing with, to look up at him.

"He said he was coming." Red Hood grunted. Then they heard a light thunk from the other side of the rooftop. They both turn to see Red Robin strolling to them, with an annoyed and angry look on his face.

"What's up with you?" Red Hood asked, as he and Nightwing stood up. Red Robin just turned to Nightwing, who was stretching his leg, from laying down too long.

"Has there been any activity yet." He asked going and squatting down on the edge. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked in through one of the windows on the side. Red Hood gave a confused look to Nightwing, who shrugged.

"Not yet, there either already packed up and gone, or they…" Nightwing started and Red Hood interrupted him.

"Have a lot of guys, with a lot of guns, waiting for us." He said, with a smile behind his helmet, really hoping they had a lot of guys, with a lot of guns.

"Why don't we just go in threw the back?" Red Robin asked sitting back up. He didn't see anything threw the windows, but these Drug dealers, could actually have a brain, unlike the rest.

"We could, then if they have a bomb or something by the door, we all die." Red Hood said sarcastically. Red Robin rolled his eyes and pulled up the wrist computer on his arm.

"I don't since any high EMP charges." He said scanning the building, and coming up negative.

"They could have them somehow, not charged at the moment so we can't pick them up. Our best bet is to get down there and look." Nightwing said. They both nodded and went to the edge of the building, grabbing a grappling hook out and shooting it.

Unknown to them was the watcher in the shadows. 'He's puurfect.' The watcher said to one of her cats she was stroking. 'Of course he'll need a little more training, but he's still young.' She watched as they grappled to the building beside the warehouse. She was interested in the new little bird. She like that interest of just being hot headed and strong, he was smart and flexible. A great new partner. It was only a matter of time, before the Bat drives him away, like all of his little birdies.

Nightwing looked around the area, and could easily tell it was a trap. The back door was completely left unguarded. No doubt there was a bomb just waiting, for us to ignite it when we open the door. He turned to his to partners for the night and nodded then pointed to the air vent just around the corner.

"Red Hood get in there and disarm the bomb." He said and Red Robin snorted.

"Are you serious, I think I have more knowledge on how to do that, and I will fit in the air vent easier." Red Robin complained.

"What kid, don't think I can disarm a bomb." Red Hood said angrily and Red Robin turned to him.

"You would just shoot it." Red Robin snapped and Red Hood glared at him, his fingers twitching for his gun, more of habit than anything.

"Red Hood stop, Red Robin if there is a trap Red Hood can get out of it easier." Nightwing said and Red Hood shot Red Robin a smirk before he used a knife and pried the air vent open and snuck in. Nightwing turned to the angry bird.

"Tim." Nightwing started kindly.

"No names on the field." He said emotionlessly. Nightwing signed and walked over kneeling down in front of his baby brother, who was a lot smaller than him.

"Baby bird, your still young there will be plenty of missions where you will be the one to go in, but for now just let the more experience of us go." Nightwing said, well Dick said. Red Robin shoulders slumped and he looked up at his older brother and nodded. Nightwing smiled and ruffled Red Robin's hair before standing back up.

'He has so much potential why do they hold him back?' the watcher said annoyed. She sighed and watched the duo talk. 'Poor Tim he's being told lies, he knows so much more, he is so much better and they hold him back.' she stood up and walked closer to the edge, to hear them better.

"Nightwing, Red Robin, no bombs just a lot of guys with guns." Red Hood grunted in the comm link. Gun shots was heard blaring close to Red hood. Night wing turned to Red Robin who was already at the door, hacking into it. As soon as the door opened they ran it. They turned a corner, running up some stairs and quickly ducked before they were shot.

"There's more of them!" a guy shouted as Red Robin took out a bow staff and Nightwing his Escrima Sticks.

"Take them out!" another guy shouted and Red Robin and Nightwing jumped up and charged them. Red Hood was already using his guns to put a dent in their numbers. Red Robin was close to the wall trying to get to the boss, who was barking orders at the thugs. He stuck to the wall, using his staff to knock guys unconscious as he went.

No one was really noticing the smallest bird, to worry about the more dangerous ones. Red Robin was right behind the guy who all of a sudden turned around holding a gun right in Red Robin's face. He smirked as he commanded two guys to grab his hands. Red Robin dropped his staff as his arms were grabbed.

"One more move and the bird gets it." the boss shouted and all movement in the room stopped. Red Hood growled as he saw a gun being pointed at Red Robin's head. He was standing in front of everyone without his utility belt and had blood on the side of his head. He swore to god if his Babybird had a concussion he would beat this guy, then kill him. Nightwing felt about the same way.

"Put your weapons down!" the guy yelled and when they didn't make a move, he clicked the safety off. Red Hood and Red Robin threw their weapons to the ground. The boss smirked and still holding the gun, grabbed Red Robin by the neck.

"I wonder is this bird can fly." He taunted and as the guy was distracted, Nightwing and Redhood reached for their weapons. Then the boss picked Red Robin up by the neck with one hand chocking him and threw him out the window. The glass shattered as Red robin plummeted to the ground.

"No!" Both Nightwing and Red Hood shouted as they ran after the guy. Red Hood shot, the bodyguards in the head, and the boss in the knee making his fall, as Nightwing ran to the window.

"Huh, one less bird to worry about." The boss said as Nightwing held his head down. Red Hood cocked his gun pointing it at his head.

"No." Nightwing said not turning from the window.

"No!" Red Hood shouted not believing what he heard. He wanted to murder this guy.

"No." Nightwing repeated, turning form the window with a murders look on his face that made the guy pale.

"There are fates worst then death." Nightwing said slowly, walking over to the guy taking out his Escrima Sticks. Just then a limping figure walked in.

"We can't fly." The figure said and both Red Hood and Nightwing snapped their heads quickly looking at Red Robin who had a lot of blood on him and glass embedded in his skin. Nightwing ran over and hugged him but pulled away when he yelped in pain.

"Red he needs medical attention, leave him for the cops." Nightwing commanded and Red Hood looked down at the guys who was bleeding.

"I hope you bleed out, before they get here." Red Hood said as he walked over to them, 'accidently' kicking the guy in his knee that was shot. He smiled when the guy cried in pain. He walked over to where Nightwing now holding Red Robin in his arms. They ran out of the warehouse, hearing cops sirens coming closer.

"How did you not die?" Red hood asked and Nightwing glared at him. They were currently running over a roof top, to where they parked the motorcycles.

"I didn't mean it like that, just how did you not hit the pavement?" He asked not really sounding any better. Red Robin turned slightly in Nightwing's arms to the now unhooded, Red Hood.

"I don't know?" He admitted softly, he starting to black out. Red Hood and Nightwing looked at each other in concern, then back at the limp bird in Nightwing's arms.

Red Robin was falling. He felt the glass in his skin that was now causing blood to drain freely. He knew he was going to die. He was going to die and he was only thirteen. He closed his eyes waiting to hit the floor below. Then a jerking motion caused him to stop.

He looked up from where he was dangling in the air, inches above his death. He was then lifted up, from a rope, no a wipe attached to his leg. He was pulled onto the top of a rooftop. He sat against the edge his whole body in pain. He felt someone touch his cheek but when he looked up, no one was there.

"Soon, not yet, kitten." The voice said from the dark side of the roof, where he couldn't see very clear. Why does that voice sound familiar and why did it call him kitten. He didn't have enough strength to think, only to get to his brothers.

He slowly stood up and limped to the stairs. He looked in the shadows and saw an outline of a figure, but had no idea who is savior was, or what they want.

'Soon' the figure whispered. She turned around and left the rooftop smiling.

**Give me Feedback (Hehe, not like Ben's Alien, sorry that was bad). THANK YOU SO MUCH TO *Brokenwing597* she gave me this idea and I couldn't of done it without you girl! MUCH LOVE TO HER!**

** .Flash- I Don't own Red Robin, or anything really!**

**Ben- That's pretty obvious**

** .Flash- What's that suppose to mean?**

**Ben- Only that if you did own Red Robin, or Batman, why would you be writing fanficion?**

** .Flash- Good point :/**


End file.
